sio2rcharrierefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki SIO2R-CHARRIERE
MON PROFIL Bienvenu. Je m’appelle Anthony Charrière et je vous accompagnerais tout au long de votre lecture. A travers ce wiki, je vous invite à suivre les différentes activités développées au cours de ma formation. Cette présentation, s’articule autour de projets réalisés en cours ainsi que ceux vu en stage.Cependant, permettez-moi de faire plus ample connaissance. A l’heure où je vous écris, j’ai 19 ans et je suis dans une formation d’informatique. En dehors des heures de classes il est important pour moi de me trouver une occupation, la lecture. Bandes dessinées ou romans, les livres ont le don de me transporter dans leurs mondes. J’aime également le kendo (escrime japonais) même si je ne l’ai encore jamais pratiqué. A présent, je pense pouvoir commencer ma présentation sur un ton plus professionnelle. MON STAGE CHEZ SURCOUF PRESENTATION DE L'ENVIRONNEMENT DE TRAVAIL Surcouf est une chaine de magasins consacrée à la commercialisation de produits informatiques et multimédias depuis 1992. Bien que l’enseigne ait pour vocation première d’être un intermédiaire commercial, cela ne l’empêche pas de disposer d’une équipe en recherches et développements chargée de mettre à la disposition du public des produits portant la marque « Surcouf ». La particularité du magasin Surcouf de Daumesnil est de disposer, en plus du service après vente, d’un centre de techniciens ayant pour objectif de mettre à disposition de la clientèle des services de réparations hors garantie. Se fut donc au sein du « village des techniciens » et du service après vente que s’organisa ce stage de fin d’année. LE DIAGNOSTIQUE DE DISQUES DURS Les problèmes de disques durs auront été sans nul doute les pannes les plus fréquentes tout au long de ce stage, avec des degrés de gravités plus ou moins variant. En effet, le problème pouvait aussi bien se manifester avant même le démarrage du système, qu’après une certaine durée d’utilisation. Comme expliqué précédemment, pour évaluer l’étendue du problème nous avions recours à Hiren’s Boot. D’autres logiciels comme Hard disk sentinel permettent également de diagnostiquer un disque dur cependant Hiren’s Boot a l’avantage d’être bootable, ainsi, même si le système ne démarrait pas il était possible de lancer un diagnostique. En général, une fois le CD ou la clef insérée, l’ordinateur bootait automatiquement sur le support cependant, dans l’éventualité ou l’ordinateur ne voulait pas démarrer sur le CD ou la clef nous nous rendions dans le bios afin de modifier les options de démarrage dans le but de rendre le boot sur le support contenant Hiren’s boot prioritaire. Une fois lancé, le logiciel propose une série d’application dont une s’appelant Mini Windows XP. Il s’agit en réalité d’une machine virtuel* et c’est celle-ci que l’on sélectionne. Une fois ouverte, il suffit de sélectionner l’icône HBCD sur le bureau et de lancer HD tune. Le lancement du diagnostique se fait alors en allant sur Error Scan pour une durée d’environ une heure selon le cas. HDTune_ErrorScan0.gif|0 HDTune_ErrorScan1.gif|1 HDTune_ErrorScan2.gif|2 HDTune_ErrorScan4.gif HDTune ErrorScan4.gif|5 Dans, les exemples ci-dessus, nous assistons à deux conclusions Distinctes. Dans la première situation, aucun problème n’est à déclarer se qui signifie, soit que le problème se situ à un autre niveau, soit que se qui à été prit pour une panne n’est en réalité qu’un simple malentendu. En revanche, la deuxième situation présente de réels problèmes. CREATION D'UNE PARTITION WINDOWS SUR MAC Quand je parle de partition il ne s’agit pas d’un abus de langage visant à designer une machine virtuelle mais bien d’une réelle partition avec Windows d’installé dessus. J’ai été confronté pour la première fois à cette notion des suites à un service qui consistait à réinitialiser un mot de passe pour une cliente, sur Mac, avec le CD Snow léopard. Cette mission fut l’occasion pour le technicien qui me prenait en charge d’aborder certains sujets à propos de l’environnement Mac et même si j’écoutais attentivement, je n’aurai jamais pensé y être confronté un jour. Se ne fut donc qu’à l’occasion d’un exercice, proposé par le gérant du village des techniciens et du service après vente, que s’offrit à moi l’occasion de mettre en pratique les dires du technicien. L’application que nous utilisions s’appelle Boot Camp. Il faut savoir que tout les Mac ne proposent pas la possibilité de créer une partition Windows et seul ceux équipé avec un système Mac OS X le permettent. Pour ma part j’utilisais un Mac mini. En le lançant, Boot Camp propose de créer une partition Windows. Une fois la demande acceptée, il propose deux choix de partition, la première étant d’utiliser 32Go et la second de diviser le disque en part égal. On choisit la première qui va formater la partition en FAT32 se qui veut dire que les fichiers installés sur la partition Boot Camp ne pourront excéder 4Go. J’ai par la suite lu qu’il était possible de formater cette partition en NTFS mais je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de le tester. partition pour xp dans bootcamp.jpg|Création de la partition Comment-installer-windows-8-sur-votre-mac-3.png|Choix de la partition Une fois la partition créée, il est possible d’y installer Windows avec un CD d’installation. Les pilotes sont quand à eux sur le CD Snow Léopard. Pour se qui est de la navigation entre les deux partitions, il suffit de resté appuyer sur la touche ALT au démarrage pour voir apparaitre une fenêtre proposant de choisir entre la partition Mac ou la partition Windows sachant que au prochain démarrage de la machine, le Mac s’ouvrira sur la dernière partition qui aura été ouverte. Pour finir, il est important de noter qu’une fois la partition Windows créée, l’espace qu’elle occupe est strictement réservé à un contenu Windows c’est pourquoi il est important de veiller à avoir suffisamment de place sur la partition Mac. MON STAGE CHEZ EXAPROBE PRESENTATION DU CONTEXTE Comme pour la plus part des formations, ma seconde année en SIO a été l’occasion de faire un stage en entreprise, soit huit semaines en immersion dans la vie professionnelle. Si ma quête c’est avérée plus difficile que ce que j’avais espéré, je fini par en atteindre le but en la société Exaprobe après maintes combats et maintes défaites. Mais laissé moi, dans un premier temps, vous esquisser un rapide portrait de cette société. thumb|left Avant d’en commencer l'ébauche, il est important de distinguer deux profils, ECS et ICT, qui régissent l’architecture de l’entreprise. ECS, pour Energie, Cabling et Sûreté se spécialise dans l’assistance, la conception et l’installation d’infrastructure réseau d’entreprises. Leur fonction étant de mettre en place les structures adéquates à l’hébergement des solutions informatiques des entreprises clientes. ICT s’occupe quant à elle de toute la partie configuration. A eux deux elles forment Exaprobe qui appartient lui-même au groupe Devoteam. Pour ma part, mon stage c’est déroulé sous la tutelle de monsieur Van Hoegarden, le responsable informatique de l’entreprise et comme on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, ma première mission a été de préparer mon espace de travail c’est-à-dire faire de la place sur le bureau et monté mon ordinateur. Ce labeur s’étant clôturé en cette fin de première journée, j’étais fin prêt à commencer mon stage. LE CAS ECS Le cas ECS est le contexte qui m’a été confiée par mon tuteur de stage. En effet, comme expliqué précédemment Exaprobe est constitué de deux pôles. En revanche, s’il est vrai qu’ils couvrent chacun deux domaines de compétences différents, ce n’est pas le cas pour se qui est de leur réseau. Ma mission consista donc à concevoir une architecture réseau pour ECS pour la rendre autonome et indépendante d’ICT. Je dois l’avouer, lorsque Mr Van Hoegarden m’a exposé ce projet, j’étais partagé entre un sentiment de satisfaction de par sa nature et un sentiment d’appréhension de par son importance. Comment moi, Anthony Charrière, aller pouvoir concevoir l’architecture réseau de l’entreprise ? Il est vrai que j’avais déjà fait un projet similaire en classe mais il était aussi vrai que je faisais de l’informatique depuis à peine un an et demi et la question quant à savoir si mes compétences étaient à même de pouvoir couvrir l’intégralité de la mission ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête. Cependant la demande restait la même et je me devais d’agir en tant qu’architecte. Pour m’accompagner dans cette mission, j’avais à ma disposition deux outils : Visio dans un premier temps puis Packet Tracer. L’avantage que j’ai eu à utiliser ces deux logiciels c’est qu’ils ont été complémentaires dans ma démarche de travail. En effet, une fois les schémas réseau de la société examiné et les ébauches du nouveau réseau établis sur Visio, Packet Tracer m’épaulait en me donnant un aperçu des faisabilités technique qu’exposait mon projet au niveau des configurations sachant que ma solution allait dans la direction d'un recours à du matériels Cisco ainsi qu’à l’utilisation de la technologie Vlans. L’utilisation de vlans m’a semblé être la bonne solution pour gérer le réseau interne de l’entreprise. En effet, reparti sur 2 switchs cette solution présentait les caractéristiques nécessaires, tant au niveau de l’efficacité qu’au niveau des coûts d’investissement, pour répondre à la demande d’Exaprobe. Sachant que l’entreprise est déjà de faible envergure, l’amputation d’ICT ne pouvait que diminuer son effectif d’où l’’utilisation de deux switchs Cisco de 24 et 48 ports déjà en possession de la société, permettant ainsi de répondre aux besoins de redondance et d’extensibilité du réseau. Bien entendu, l’utilisation des Vlans implique la segmentation du réseau ECS. Or, la nécessité d’un accès pour les utilisateurs aux serveurs de l’entreprise se faisant indispensable, la mise en place d’une solution de routage inter-vlans était nécessaire. Pour cela, plutôt que d’investir dans un énième switch, j’ai préféré avoir recours à un routeur afin d’être plus en adéquation avec la politique de l’entreprise, celui-ci permettant également de prendre en charge la connexion hors site. Comme pour les switchs, le routeur était redondé avec un second routeur à la seule différence que dans ce cas si, on avait un routeur actif et un passif. Ma solution impliquait également un troisième routeur destiné à la mise en place d’un VPN avec les sites associés à ECS comme Devoteam. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité seul le routeur VPN devait permettre l’accès à ECS l’autre étant configurés pour bloquer tous accès de l’extérieur par les ACL. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l’accès sans fil, je décidai de mettre en place deux bornes Wifi, une pour les employés avec un accès à toute les ressources de l’entreprise et une pour les invités avec pour seul autorisation un accès à internet. La présentation du projet à mon tuteur de stage ne se fit que le 18 Février faute de disponibilité. Après lui avoir exposé ma stratégie, fait quelques démonstrations sur Packet Tracer et expliqué mes configurations, nous nous mîmes d’accord sur les points qui été à valider et ceux pour lesquelles une meilleur solution était envisageable. Ce n’est que bien plus tard au cours du stage que la signature officiel de séparation de l’entreprise d’ICT fut prononcé. Au final, c’est le temps qui ne nous a pas permis de concrétisé ce projet. Bien sûr j’ai eu l’occasion de toucher à de vrais switchs en créant des vlans ou en faisant une sauvegarde des configuration avec l’assistance d’un serveur TFTP mais la mise en place du nouveau réseau et la révision des bases de données Active Directory n’était pas prévu dans l’immédiat. MES MISSIONS ANNEXES Le cas ECS fut ma mission principal au cours de cette immersion en entreprise et s’étendit jusqu’à la fin de celle-ci. Cependant, la mise en place de ce projet ne concrétise pas à elle seul les activités développées au cours de ce stage. En effet, entre un test Packet Tracer et une configuration de switchs j’avais toujours l’occasion de m’investir dans d’autres missions plus ou moins en rapport avec le cas ECS et avec des degrés d’intérêts plus ou moins variés. Pour ce faire, je ne m’attarderai pas sur la foi ou, équipé de mon stylo à billes et de mon bloc note, j’ai dû récupérer le numéro de Tag de tous les ordinateurs de l’entreprise ou le nombre de foi ou, sous les bureaux, j’ai dû rebrancher les PC des employés sortant de formation. Néanmoins, il y a une mission sur laquelle j’aimerai m’attardé non pas pour l’impact qu’elle a eu sur ma vie mais pour les rapports qu’elle entretient avec le cas ECS, je veux parler du serveur de messagerie. LES SERVEURS DE MESSAGERIES Le cas qui suit est l’exemple type du projet avorté avant sa mise en œuvre, au profit d’une tout autre solution. Cependant, la démonstration de celui-ci vous permettre certainement de mieux cerner les différentes démarches ayant servi à l’élaboration d’une solution pour ECS. Selon l’idée de départ le serveur de messagerie devait être géré en interne. Comme vous devez le savoir l’utilisation des services de messagerie est devenu monnaie courante en entreprise car si ceux- ci présentent l’avantage d’offrir un moyen de communication efficace, ils présentent également la possibilité de stocker leurs données mettant ainsi en jeu les intérêts juridique de l’informatique d'entreprise. Ma mission consista donc à trouver une solution de sauvegarde des données de messageries d’ECS. Avant de me lancer dans la recherche d’une solution, je devais d’abords me renseigner sur le système de messagerie qu’exploitait l’entreprise et fort heureusement cette quête ne s’avéra pas bien longue puisque comme dans beaucoup d’entreprises, Exaprobe utilisait Exchange.Je dois dire que là où la difficulté c’est vraiment posé avec ce cas c’était quand il était question d’argents. En effet, des matières comme le SI7 nous ont préparés à ces cas de figures et d’ailleurs je me souviens encore de cette épreuve, au BTS blanc, ou nous devions définir à partir de qu’elle montant la solution X devenait plus avantageuse que la solution Y. Cependant, s’il était question ici d’un totale de cinq points, dans la vie réelle c’est toute la mécanique de l’entreprise qui entre en jeu et donc les bons choix doivent être pris. Ce problème m’handicapa vraiment au départ et toutes les solutions que je proposais présentait l’avantage d’être gratuites mais manquaient quant à leur efficacité. Je finis tout de même par trouver une solution : ACRONIS Backup & Recovery for Microsoft Exchange Server. L’avantage avec ce logiciel était qu’il s’adressait directement à Exchange. En effet, il présentait tout un éventail de choix de sauvegarde allant de la sauvegarde individuelle des courriers à la sauvegarde complète de la base de données sans la nécessité d’un quelconque outil tiers. Cependant, la sauvegarde sur bande se faisant de plus en plus obsolète avec la monté de la sauvegarde sur disque auquel s’ajoutait le fait que monsieur Van Hoegarden était seul à s’occuper du service informatique de l’entreprise nous ont poussé à délégué cette charge au groupe principal, l’accès se faisant via le routeur VPN. Si cette mission ne m’aura rien n’appris sur le plan technique, elle m’aura beaucoup appris sur le fonctionnement en entreprise ou la prise de bonnes décisions valent mieux que la fierté individuel même si celle-ci a impliqué un investissement de notre part. LE SERVEUR DE FICHIERS Comme je suis sur les serveurs autant continuer sur ma lancé. Dans le cadre du projet ECS, nous avions décidé de gérer les serveurs en interne et cette stratégie resta inchangée à l’exception du serveur de messagerie comme expliqué ci-dessus. Or, ECS disposant déjà de ses serveurs, aucune modification particulière n’était de prévu, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant ma curiosité. A notre dernier projet de PPE, il nous avait été demandé de mettre en place un serveur de fichiers pour des utilisateurs et malgré notre investissement, de nombreux points techniques nous restaient obscurs. Disposant sur moi de VMware Workstation et d’un serveur 2003 virtuel, je décidai donc de monté un projet similaire adapté au cas ECS. Pour cela, je devais d’abords monter un domaine ECS ainsi que créer des groupes et des utilisateurs avant d’envisager à proprement parlé une stratégie de gestion des dossiers. DOSS.png|Dossiers partagés PRO1.png|Profils itinérant PRO.png|Dossier profil Comme l’installation d’Active Directory nécessite un serveur DNS, je décidai de faire d’une pierre deux coups en lançant la procédure de création de domaine avec l’installation d’Active Directory (commande dcpromo sous l’invité de commande). Ceci fait, je pus m’atteler aux tâches les plus importantes. Selon la stratégie mise en place, nous avions deux types d’utilisateur : ceux en charge de la bureautique, et ceux responsable du service informatique, soit les groupes Compta_ECS et Adimin_ECS au qu’elles j’avais affecté des profils type d’utilisateur comme directeur pour le groupe Compta_ECS ou encore ingénieur pour Adimin_ECS afin de par la suite pouvoir effectuer des tests. A chacun de ces groupes était associé également un dossier partagé, pour lesquels tous les utilisateurs du groupe associé pouvaient avoir accès. Ceux-ci permettaient notamment d’héberger les dossiers de chaque utilisateur, dossiers accessibles via un lecteur réseau et configuré pour être disponible hors connexion. Pour ce qui est de la stratégie à proprement parlé, l’utilisation des GPO s’avéra être la solution envisageable notamment pour la redirection de dossiers Mes documents mais aussi pour gérer les fichiers hors connexion, attribués administrativement et synchronisé en fermeture de session. Par ailleurs, un second dossier fut mis en place, le dossier Document Utilisateur, afin de stocker les fichiers de redirection de dossiers et pour lesquelles l’utilisateur était propriétaire et y exercé un contrôle total. De plus, afin de garantir un meilleur confort pour les utilisateurs, j’avais mis en place des profils itinérants leurs permettant de retrouver leurs paramètre qu’elle que soit la machine physique du domaine sur laquelle ils se connectaient. Or, si un dossier se créait bien dans le dossier Profils sur le serveur celui-ci restait vide à la fermeture de la session de l’utilisateur. Heureusement, je finis par trouver la solution en rendant chaque utilisateur propriétaire de son dossier avec un contrôle totale pour l’administrateur et lui-même. ' ' Enfin, les lecteurs réseau furent configurés à même le profil des utilisateurs permettant ainsi aux employés d’avoir accès aux dossiers partagé dès l’ouverture de leur session. Une fois la structure mise en place, la phase de test pu commencer, les machines XP ayant été introduit au domaine au préalable. Les tests furent divers et variés allant du plus élémentaire au plus technique comme par exemple voir si l’utilisateur à accès à son dossier personnelle et si il peut y exercer ses droits. Des tests de quota furent également effectués afin de limité l’espace disque disponible par utilisateur mais ceux-ci ne furent pas concrètement intégrés à la stratégie global. En revanche, la ou le problème persiste c’était au niveau des synchronisations. En effet, en allant dans le dossier Mes documents, sur la machine XP, l’icône de synchronisation apparaissait et celle-ci s’effectuait en fermeture de session mais les dossiers sur le serveur restaient vides même après avoir modifier les droits sur les dossiers. Finalement, malgré l’échec de la redirection de dossiers, je suis satisfait de ce projet qui a été très enrichissant. Bien entendu, je cherche toujours la cause de mon problème et peut-être que par la suite, j’aurai la chance de pouvoir mettre à jour cette page pour dit que tout est ok. Néanmoins, par rapport au cas APC, de nombreuses questions ont trouvé réponse. Selon moi, même si cela n’entre pas dans un cadre professionnel, ce qui m’a été favorable dans ce projet est qu’il n’était pas régit par une demande directe, rendant l’objectif à atteindre mois pesant et donc, le travail mon stressant. LA RÉINITIALISATION D’UN MOT DE PASSE Comme expliqué en début de partie, le cas ECS n’est pas la seule occupation que j’ai eue à charge durant ce stage et il m’est arrivé de devoir répondre aux demandes des employés. Plus haut, j’ai survolé les missions de préparations de salles de formation car même en impliquant la nécessité de communication inter machines, celle-ci ne présentaient de grands intérêts. En revanche je pense que certaine choses sont à dire quant à la mission qui suit. Le problème est le suivant : l’employé X, qui je crois travail pour un client de ECS, avait par mégarde changer le mot de passe administrateur de son ordinateur. Or, si le problème n’était jusque-là que de l’ordre de l’administration des machines, celui-ci avait également oublié le nouveau mot de passe qu’il avait mis, rendant l’ordinateur inutilisable. La mission consista donc à trouver une solution pour rendre le compte administrateur de nouveau accessible. Une première solution, proposé par mon tuteur de stage consistait à extraire le disque dur afin de récupérer les données puis procédé à une réinstallation du système après formatage de celui-ci. Cependant, je connaissais une solution qui n’impliquait ni démontage d’ordinateur, ni formatage que nous adoptâmes. En effet, l’or de mon premier stage, j’avais découvert hiren’s boot qui est un outil répondant à divers besoins de réparation dont la réinitialisation de mots de passe. Après en avoir fait l’acquisition, nous nous lançâmes à proprement parlé dans la mission. Comme son nom l’indique, hiren’s boot est un logiciel stocké sur support bootable que ce soit un CD ou une clef. Cependant, je crois qu’il est possible de l’exécuter même après lancement du système bien que je ne l’ai jamais testé. Une fois ouvert, celui-ci propose toute une panoplie d’outils comme le Mem test, pour prévenir les problèmes de Ram, ou encore mini Windows XP, qui ouvre une machine virtuelle depuis laquelle nous pouvons faire toute une série de tests dont l’évaluation de l’état du disque dur. Dans le cas présent nous nous intéresserons à la fonction Password Changer. En exécutant celle-ci, il nous était demandé de sélectionner notre disque dur puis, après quelque cliques sur la touche ENTER de choisir la partition contenant les mots de passe. Ceci fait, il suffisait de sélectionner la tâche que nous souhaitions faire et l’utilisateur concerné. Les paramètres sauvegardés, il ne restait plus qu’à quitter l’application et se loguer sur le compte administrateur. Bien entendu, la présentation que je fais n’expose que des raccourcis des tâches effectuées et la mise en place c’est avéré bien plus compliqué dans les faits. La première raison étant le minimaliste de l’invite de commande qui pour une requête affiche des tonnes d’information si bien que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Aussi, avant de parvenir à nos fins, nous dûmes faire face à de nombreux échecs, mais je suppose qu’ils étaient dus à des fautes de frappes, l’écran de commande étant comme je le disais très minimaliste. Néanmoins, cet outil c’est avéré très efficace, nous épargnant un travail fastidieux. LA RECUPERATION DES DONNEES DE SAUVEGARDE Cette mission fut la dernière effectuée au cours de ce stage. Comme toutes les entreprises, Exaprobe procède à une sauvegarde de ses données, à un rythme qui m’est resté inconnu. Celles-ci assurent une sécurité à l’entreprise en cas d’incident et sont le cœur de la reprise. Cependant, si elles sont corrompues ou que les fichiers sont inaccessibles, elles perdent tout leur intérêt. Dans mon cas, nous avions deux fichiers de sauvegarde Windows de 500 Go chacun au format BKF. Ceux-ci, lorsque nous tentions une restauration, ne voulaient afficher leur contenu nous empêchant de savoir avec exactitude leur degré d’importance. Ma mission consista donc à trouver une solution pour pouvoir lire le contenu de ces fichiers. Dans un premier temps, pensant que le contenu des fichiers avait été effacé, je trouvai bon d’utiliser un logiciel de récupération de données. Cependant, le disque ayant servi à de multiple reprise, la recherche fut longue et n’aboutit à aucun résultat concluant. C’est pourquoi, je décidais, comme pour le serveur de messagerie, de m’intéressé à la nature même des fichiers. Je savais que les fichiers étaient au format BKF, donc je devais trouver un logiciel qui s’adressait à ce type de fichier, ce que je fis avec Stellar Phoenix BKF Recovery. Stellar Phoenix BKF Recovery est comme son nom l’indique un logiciel de récupération de données BKF, facile d’utilisation qui ce présente de la façon suivante : lors de sa mise en route, le logiciel nous proposait de sélectionner les fichiers BKF que nous voulions traiter. Ceci fait, il nous suffisait d’attendre que l’exécution soit finie pour pouvoir lire les résultats et les enregistrer. Le seul inconvénient que présente le logiciel est qu’il n’affiche les résultats qu’en toute fin d’exécution si bien que l’on se demandait s’il fonctionnait ou si nous avions correctement suivis les procédures d’exécution. Au final, ce logiciel s’avère d’une grande efficacité, servant en quelque sorte d’outil de restauration des composants de restauration même si le traitement des fichiers peu être plus ou moins long. En effet, il nous à fallu un peu moins de deux jours pour afficher le contenu d’un fichier de 500 Go. ' ' Catégorie:Tout